Promise
by Mae Yuu
Summary: Hiruma menjadi bingung! Mamori menangis karena Hiruma melupakan janji yang pernah ia ucapkan! Janji apa itu? First fict Oneshoot Ichimaru tentang Eyeshield 21! Please review


Ehem…. Sudah lama enggak buka fanfict, jadi kangen. Sebenarnya mau publish pas ama hari Valentine-nya, 14 Februari. Tapi karena suatu hal, Ichimaru jadi enggak publish langsung pas hari itu deh. Telat enggak apa-apa kan, minna-san? *enggak boleh!*. Langsung aja, ya?

Nb: First fict Ichimaru di fandom Eyeshield 21 dan memakai pairing HiruMamo. Ada OOC di akhir cerita *grogi*. Takut jelek [^_^"]a.

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata_Eyeshield 21.

Promise

Markas anggota Deimon Devil Bats sangat ramai karena hari Valentine. Semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats sedang melakukan tukar-tukaran coklat! Tidak lupa pula, Sena dan Suzune yang sudah berpacaran selama *eng…* 2 minggu yang lalu sedang bermesra-mesraan sambil memegang sebatang coklat di masing-masing tangan mereka dan mengucapkan selamat Valentine's day. Monta dan Riku yang bersahabat itu berpelukan dan menukar coklat kepemilikan mereka. Kurita tidak bermesra-mesraan ataupun berpelukan dengan siapapun. Sudah jelas, siapa juga yang mau jadi pasangan Kurita yang kayak sumo itu? Bisa penyet pasangannya itu. 1 lagi, siapa juga yang mau dipeluk sama Kurita yang 'w0w" itu? Bisa patah tulang jika dipeluk oleh Kurita itu. Lalu Kurita sedang apa sekarang? Jawabannya seperti biasa, Kurita sedang melahap habis seluruh coklat yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Dari balik keramaian penuh cinta di markas Deimon Devil Bats terdapat Mamori yang duduk sendiri di bangku yang tersedia di dalam markas. Dia memegang sebatang coklat yang terdapat pita berwarna Fucshia yang menghiasi batang coklat itu. Wajahnya tampak murung, entah mengapa. Matanya menatap lurus pada batang coklat yang digenggamnya.

"Hiruma…..", gumamnya. Tak disangka setetes air mata turun dari matanya. Ada apa dengan Mamori?

Kita tinggalkan dulu Mamori yang sedang bersedih itu. Oh iya, Hiruma! Dimana Hiruma, ya? Oh, rupanya dia sedang bersantai-santai di dalam kamarnya. Dia sedang membersihkan senjata kesayangannya. Senjata yang selalu ada disampingnya. Begitu berartinya senjata itu sampai-sampai Hiruma tak mau melepaskan senjata itu.

"Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa, ya?", tiba-tiba Hiruma berpikir sesuatu.

"Hm….. Apa, ya? Ini seperti menyangkut seseorang. Tapi siapa?", Hiruma kembali berpikir.

1 detik….

2 detik….

3 detik…..

4 detik…..

5 detik…

"Cih! Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya! Lebih baik aku ke markas saja", kata Hiruma sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, tak lupa senjatanya itu dibawa serta olehnya.

Akhirnya, Hiruma pergi ke markas tim Deimon Devil Bats dengan berjalan kaki sambil menenteng senjata kesayangannya itu. Sesampainya di markas Deimon Devil Bats, Hiruma segera membuka (baca: menggeser) pintu ruangan utama dengan kakinya. Hiruma melihat seluruh anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan, yaitu merayakan Valentine's day yang penuh cinta ini! Tiba-tiba, ruangan utama yang awalnya berisik menjadi hening sejak kedatangan Hiruma. Hiruma memandangi anggota Tim Deimon Devil Bats satu persatu dengan tatapan benci, jijik, tidak suka menjadi satu dalam hatinya karena melihat pemandangan yang penuh cinta ini. Pantas saja Hiruma tidak menyukai hal semacam ini, ia merasa bahwa dunia akan baik-baik saja tanpa cinta. Toh cinta itu tidak menguntungkan baginya *setuju!*. Seluruh anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats menatap Hiruma dengan perasaan ngeri, kecuali Mamori. Mamori tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Hiruma.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?", tiba-tiba Hiruma memecahkan keheningan.

"A…a…ano, You-nii. Kami semua sedang merayakan Valentine's day *sweatdrop*", jawab Suzuna.

"Apa? Valentine? Hari pembunuhan macam apa itu?", celetuk Hiruma.

"Itu kan bukan hari pembunuhan, You-nii! Itu adalah hari penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang!"

"Cinta? Kasih sayang? Kekekekekekekekekeke…. Hal sialan seperti itu tidak pantas untuk dirayakan! Hanya orang tolol yang mau merayakan hari seperti itu! Nyahahaha!", kata Hiruma dengan bangganya.

Mamori yang mendengarkan statement Hiruma yang terakhir tampak kesal. Ia mencengkeram batang coklat yang ia pegang tadi sampai remuk.

"Memang benar. Dia memang benar melupakan janjinya! Kau memang setan yang tidak bisa disadarkan, Hiruma-kun", pikir Mamori.

Hening…..

"Kreek!", suara decitan kursi yang diduduki Mamori. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Mamori.

Mamori langsung berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar yang sedang dihalangi oleh seekor (apa seorang, ya?) setan.

"Hei, manager sialan! Mau kemana kau?", tanya Hiruma dengan kasar.

"Pulang", jawab Mamori singkat dan langsung menerobos Hiruma yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu keluar.

Seketika itu, Hiruma seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengatakan janji pada manager sialan itu. Tapi apa, ya?", Hiruma kembali berpikir.

Suasana ruang utama masih hening.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku hanya buang-buang waktu saja disini. Jika kalian berani melakukan hal menjijikan lebih dari ini di hadapanku, akan kubunuh kalian semua!", kata Hiruma dengan death glare sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. *uwidih… Hiruma yang sangar + death glare = klepek-klepek*.

Pukul 10:00 p.m *waktu di Jepang.

Hiruma masih belum tertidur. Dia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur king size miliknya. Otaknya masih memikirkan sesuatu yang dilupakan Hiruma. Dan itu semua membuat Hiruma pusing. Tiba-tiba, tanpa diperintahkan, tangan Hiruma mengambil handphone dan mulai menekan keypadnya. Rupanya, Hiruma menelepon Mamori.

"Moshi~moshi. Ada apa, Hiruma-kun?", terdengar suara lembut di dalam telepon.

"A…a…ano… Eh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!", jawab Hiruma dengan kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?", jawab Mamori.

"Heh, manager sialan! Sedang apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini? Apa kau belum mengantuk apa? Baka!"

"Hei, bukannya kau yang meneleponku duluan? Periksa dulu data panggilan di handphone-mu!"

"Berani-beraninya kau menyuruhku! Apa maksudmu! Dasar manager sialan!"

"Terserah kau saja, Hiruma-kun. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Aku sakit, ingin istirahat dulu. O-yasumi nasai!", Mamori menutup teleponnya.

"Tut….Tut….Tut….."

"Ap…", belum sempat Hiruma melanjutkan perkataannya Mamori sudah menutup teleponnya.

"Cih! Ada apa sih denganya? Dasar manager sialan!", celetuk Hiruma.

"Eh, tadi dia bilang bahwa dia sedang 'sakit'? Apa aku menjenguknya saja, ya?", sambung Hiruma.

"Hei! Biarkan saja dia sakit! Mengapa aku pusing-pusing memikirkannya? Dasar baka!"

Akhirnya, Hiruma membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ukuran king size. Dia tidak bisa menutup matanya. Berkali-kali ia merubah posisi tidurnya, namun tak kunjung tidur pula.

"Haarrrggg! Ada apa sih? Kenapa manager sialan itu terus menghantui otakku? Cih….", keluh Hiruma.

Hingga puku 12:00 tepat Hiruma tak tidur juga. Bola mata Hiruma menjelajahi segala arah di dalam kamar tersebut. Tatapan yang tidak jelas. Dan akhirnya, Hiruma bisa tertidur pulas setelah melewati pertarungan dengan otaknya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, matahari tampak tersenyum dengan sinarnya. Pohon sakura tampak melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Tak luput bunga sakura yang berguguran ditemani dengan angin yang menerbangkannya. Pemandangan ini sangat menyenangkan dan mampu menenangkan hati bagi mata orang yang menikmatinya, namun tidak bagi seorang Hiruma Yoichi. Hal ini tidak lebih seperti pemandangan menjijikan dan membosankan. Hiruma tampak sedang menyusuri jalan menuju markas tim Deimon Devil Bats. Seperti biasanya, Hiruma masih saja menggendong senjata kesayangannya dan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan mulutnya asik mengunyah permen karet rasa mint. Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk markas, Hiruma segera membukanya dengan ujung kakinya dengan kasar *sudah kebiasaan Hiruma*. Mata Hiruma langsung mengabsen satu persatu anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Semuanya tampak tegang. Sena, si Eyeshield 21 saja langsung menegang tidak karuan. Musashi sampai tak berani menatap Hiruma *kok Hiruma kayaknya serem banget ya? Aneh*. Kurita yang sedari tadi makan, langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mendengarkan kata pertama dari Hiruma. Hiruma menemukan sebuah keganjilan. Dimana manager sialan a.k.a Mamori? Hiruma tidak ambil pusing, dia tidak menghiraukan keadaan itu.

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih mati-matian untuk menuju ke Christmas Bowl! Cepat bersiap! Ya~Ha!", Hiruma menembak-nembak ke arah atas *kebiasaan Hiruma yang kedua*.

Semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats tampak kocar-kacir seperti dikejar iblis *memang sih*. Mereka segera berlari kesana kemari mengambil peralatan mereka di loker masing-masing. Seteleh itu mereka langsung berlari menuju lapangan disusul oleh Hiruma. Di lapangan, latihan langsung dimulai tanpa aba-aba dari kaptennya. Saat sedang istirahat, Hiruma secara kebetulan duduk di sebelah Suzuna. Ia segera menanyakan tentang Mamori.

"Hoi, Cheerleader sialan!", panggil Hiruma.

"Apa, You-nii?", jawab Suzuna dengan sabar *padahal di dalam hati udah pengen ngebunuh*.

"Kemana manager sialan?"

"Katanya Mamo-nee sedang sakit! Ia sedang istirahat di rumahnya"

"Dia tidak masuk rumah sakit?"

"Tidak. Dia merawat dirinya sendirian"

"Memangnya orang tuanya kemana?"

"Lho? Apa You-nii tidak tahu? Kedua orang tua Mamo-nee pindah ke Tokyo sebulan yang lalu! Jadinya Mamo-nee tinggal sendirian di apartemen milik ayahnya"

"Oh….", Hiruma segera beranjak dan mulai berlatih lagi.

Hari semakin sore, tim Deimon Devil Bats masih saja berlatih. Hingga akhirnya, Hiruma memberikan perintah untuk mengusaikan latihan hari ini.

"You-nii! Mau ikut menjenguk Mamo-nee tidak?", ajak Suzuna.

"Tidak! Aku lelah! Lagi pula aku tidak tahu dimana apartemennya!", kata Hiruma sambil melepaskan helmnya.

"Apartement Mamo-nee dekat kok! Hanya berjalan 2 blok dari sini! Kalo tidak salah nomor kamarnya 212 *Wiro sableng dong?*"

"Ah, aku malas menjenguk manager sialan itu! Biarkan saja dia merawat dirinya sendiri! Sudahlah aku mau pulang", Hiruma meninggalkan Suzuna yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hiruma berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan dipayungi langit malam. Dalam langkah kesendiriannya, otaknya kembali bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Berulang kali Hiruma memegang kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku ingin sekali menjenguk manager sialan itu?", pikir Hiruma.

Akhirnya, Hiruma sampai di rumahnya. Dia segera membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas di sofa empuk. Hiruma memegang leher bagian belakangnya. Terasa sangat nyeri. Akhirnya, Hiruma memilih untuk beranjak ke kamarnya saja. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran king size-nya itu. Hiruma memejamkan matanya. Namun, di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Hiruma berpetualang dalam fantasi yang dibuat oleh otaknya sendiri. Di dalam dunia fantasi milik Hiruma, tampak sebuah wajah yang samar-samar. Namun, wajah itu semakin jelas dan pemilik wajah itu adalah Mamori. Terlukis rasa kecewa yang amat mendalam dalam wajah Mamori. Hiruma hanya bisa menatap wajah itu, badannya tak berkutik lagi. Hiruma seperti terhipnotis oleh wajah Mamori. Tiba-tiba, air mata bening mengalir dari mata Mamori. Bagaikan kristal es yang diterangi sinar matahari, air mata itu tampak jelas karena pantulan sinar matahari yang entah datang dari mana. Sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibir tipis Mamori:

"Mana janjimu, Hiruma-kun?"

Seketika itu, Hiruma terbangun dari mimpinya. Hiruma menyentuh dadanya. Nafasnya sesak. Peluhpun mengalir dari atas kepalanya. Kepalanya menjadi pening.

"Janji? Janji apa yang sudah aku ucapkan padanya?", gumam Hiruma bingung.

Hiruma melirik jam digital yang berada di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur Hiruma. Waktu menunjukkan 11:15 waktu di Jepang. Hiruma segera mengambil kunci motornya dan pergi ke apartemen milik Mamori. Dengan berbekal rasa penasarannya, Hiruma melesat menuju apartement Mamori. Di tengah perjalanan, Hiruma melihat toko bunga yang hampir tutup. Bola mata Hiruma terfokus pada seikat bungan Lily warna putih yang terpajang dengan indahnya di toko bunga tersebut. Tanpa dikehendaki, Hiruma segera pergi menuju toko bunga itu.

"Pak, bisakah saya membeli bunga itu?", Hiruma menunjuk pada bunga lily putih tersebut.

"Oh, kamu sangat beruntung sekali, nak! Toko ini mau saja tutup, tapi tak apalah. Silahkan ambil bungan lily itu", kata pemilik toko itu.

Hiruma segera mengambil seikat bunga lily tersebut.

"Berapa?", tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak usah, nak. Ambil saja. Ini gratis. Kebetulan stock bunga lily tersebut sangat banyak", jawab pemilik toko tersebut.

"Sungguh? Domo arigatou"

"Kalau boleh tahu, bunga ini untuk siapa?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja, saya ingin membeli bunga ini"

"Apa tidak ada seseorang yang terbayang dalam otakmu, nak?"

"Sebenarnya, ada. Tapi, saya selalu menyangkal orang itu! Separuh hati saya tidak bisa menerima kehadiran orang itu *Hiruma kok jadi curhat?*"

"Sebaiknya, kamu harus menerimanya. Sepertinya orang itu sangat mengharapkan kamu. Lawanlah seperuh hatimu yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan itu. Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu sekali saja. Berilah kesempatan pada orang itu. Jangan menyangkal kebenaran yang sudah ada. Lebih baik kamu hidup dalam kebenaran daripada berteman dengan kebohongan"

"Ah, arigatou. Saya harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi domo arigatou", Hiruma segera meninggalkan pemilik toko itu. Dia segera menuju apartement Mamori. Dalam perjalanan, Hiruma kembali mengingat perkataan pemilik toko tadi.

"Jangan menyangkal kebenaran, ya?", pikir Hiruma.

Akhirnya, Hiruma sampai di apartemen Mamori. Ia segera menuju kamar 212. Dia melihat arloji yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:54. Hiruma mengetuk pintu kamar Mamori. Hiruma menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya bunga liliy yang dipegangnya.

"He? Benda konyol apa ini? Aku ada dimana? Kenapa aku bisa disini?", Hiruma bingung sendiri menyadari posisinya sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, keluar sesosok wanita yang keluar dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Mamori?", gumam Hiruma.

"Eh? Hiruma-kun sedang apa disini? Ayo masuk", ajak wanita itu.

Hiruma hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar Mamori.

"Silahkan duduk, Hiruma-kun. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat", Mamori pergi meninggalkan Hiruma.

Hiruma memandangi langkah Mamori. Dilihatnya langkah kaki Mamori yang gontai itu. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Bunganya! Oh iya, Hiruma masih bingung dengan benda putih yang bermekaran ini.

"Harus kuapakan benda ini? Ah, baka!", Hiruma kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mamori datang dengan membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh hangat.

"Gomen, Hiruma-kun. Lama, ya?", kata Mamori.

Hiruma hanya diam saja.

"Jadi, ada apa malam-malam begini datang ke apartemenku?", tanya Mamori.

Hiruma diam.

"Hiruma-kun? Halo!", panggil Mamori.

Hiruma kembali membisu.

"Hoiii! Hiruma-kun!", teriak Mamori.

"Ah? Iya? Ada apa sih teriak-teriak? Dasar manager sialan!", kesal Hiruma.

"Habisnya Hiruma-kun dari tadi diam saja"

"Hn…"

"Oh iya, bunga itu untuk siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung! Nih, buatmu sajalah", Hiruma melemparkan bunga lily itu dengan kasar ke arah Mamori.

"Wah, bunganya cantik sekali! Arigatou, Hiruma-kun"

"Hn…."

"Oh iya, Hiruma-kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Yang mana?"

"Untuk apa Hiruma-kun datang ke apartemenku?"

"Eng… Mungkin untuk menyuruhmu cepat sembuh dan segeralah bekerja! Mengerti?"

"Iya. Huffftttt….", Mamori menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, manager sialan?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa", Mamori mengadah.

"Oh begitu"

Ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mulut mereka terkatup. Bola mata Hiruma hanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya, Mamori membuka mulutnya.

"Eng…. Hiruma-kun?", panggil Mamori.

"Hn…..?", jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Apakah kau sedang melupakan sesuatu hari ini?"

"Tentang apa? Aku tidak pernah melupakan sesuatu! Dasar sok tahu!"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Hachuw", Mamori mendadak bersin.

"Heh, manager sialan! Kamu sakit apa sih?"

"Hanya flu biasa kok!"

"Oh…"

"Aku permisi sebentar, ya!", Mamori beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan dekat dengan ruang utama dan meninggalkan Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya memandanginya dengan wajah heran. Heran mengapa Mamori bertingkah seperti itu. Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Hiruma benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Srek…srek….", terdengar suara sobekan kertas di ruangan yang dituju oleh Mamori. Dengan perasaan penasaran, Hiruma beranjak dan mendekati sumber suara tadi. Benar saja, Hiruma melihat pemandangan yang kurang 'mengenakan' baginya. Disana, Mamori sedang menyobek-nyobek kertas dalam sebuah note.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, manager sialan?", kata Hiruma yang melihat Mamori.

"Ha? Apa yang ku lakukan itu bukan urusanmu, Hiruma-kun! Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian malam ini?", kata Mamori tanpa memandang Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kumohon, pulanglah", terdengar nada Mamori yang terisak.

"Eh, manager sialan! Kau menangis?"

"Tidak! Pulanglah sekarang!"

"Hei…", Hiruma mendekati Mamori dan menyentuh pundak Mamori. Belum sempat tangan Hiruma menyentuh pundak Mamori, tangannya sudah ditepis duluan oleh tangan Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun, sebaiknya kau pulang saja"

"Ada apa sih denganmu, ha?", Hiruma yang kesal dan bingung menarik pundak Mamori dan membuat wajah Mamori terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Wajah ini seperti di dalam mimpiku", pikir Hiruma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hiruma-kun? Lepaskan aku!", Mamori menjauhkan tangan Hiruma dari pundaknya.

"Kau…? Kau menangis? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!", teriak Mamori.

Hiruma menatap wajah Mamori yang penuh dengan kekecewaan. Butir-butir air mata turun membasahi pipi Mamori. Hiruma bingun dengan keadaan ini. Baru kali ini ia dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Hiruma tidak mengerti kenapa Mamori menangis. Hiruma tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Begitu beratnya kondisi seperti ini sampai membuat Hiruma kembali berfantasi. Otaknya kembali melakukan hal yang dibenci oleh Hiruma. Namun, Hiruma langsung mengingat sesuatu. Janji! Ya, janji yang pernah ia katakan.

"Janji? Apakah itu yang membuat gadis ini menangis?", pikir Hiruma.

Tiba-tiba, Hiruma menyentuh kedua pundak Mamori dengan lembut. Dan menatap wajah Mamori yang tertunduk menahan tangisannya.

"Hei, manager sialan!", panggil Hiruma.

"Ha?", Mamori terkejut.

"Apakah aku pernah mengucapkan janji? Jika itu yang membuatmu menangis, kumohon! Katakan apa janji itu! Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengingatnya!"

"Hiruma-kun?", Mamori hanya bingung.

"Katakanlah, manager sialan!", Hiruma berteriak.

"Kau….."

"Cepat katakan padaku, manager sialan!

"Hiruma-kun, kau harus mengingat janji itu sendiri!"

"Kenapa? Apa susahnya mengatakan janji itu sekali lagi?"

"Ingatlah sendiri"

Hiruma tampak kesal dengan Mamori. Namun, Hiruma malah memeluk Mamori dengan erat. Mamori terkejut, kenapa Hiruma melakukan hal ini.

"Mamori, kumohon. Katakan padaku apa janji itu. Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan kegilaan ini. Perasaan ini sungguh membingungkan! Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakit ini lebih lama lagi!", Hiruma berbisik.

"Gomen, Hiruma-kun. Kau harus mengingatnya sendiri"

"Begitu, ya? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pelukanku, manager sialan?"

"Ah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh?"

"Balaslah pelukanku ini, manager sialan"

Mamori bingung bukan kepalang. Tapi, Mamori mulai meraih punggung Hiruma dengan tangan kecilnya. Mamoripun memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma merasakan sesuatu yang hangat sedang menyentuh punggungnya. Hiruma memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat janji itu.

"Valentine? Janji di hari Valentine? Ya! Aku ingat sekarang!", pikir Hiruma. Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu janji itu sekarang! Janji untuk merayakan hari Valentine bersamamu! Dan aku berjanji untuk tidak memanggilmu manager sialan lagi!", kata Hiruma.

Mamori hanya diam saja.

"Gomen, Mamori! Aku sudah melupakan janji itu!", sambung Hiruma.

"Tak apa, Hiruma-kun", jawab Mamori singkat.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja"

Hiruma kembali menatap Mamori dengan tidak yakin. Perlahan, Hiruma mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Mamori.

"Ai shiteru, Mamori"

"Ai shiteru yo, Hiruma-kun"

Akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Perasaan mereka akhirnya bersatu menjadi perasaan cinta. Dinginnya malam tak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah ciuman yang begitu hangat dan lembut. Begitu indahnya perasaan ini.

Hiruma POV

'Malam ini aku merasakan hal yang membuat hatiku meledak. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah aku mampu mengingat janji itu. Rasa sakit yang cukup lama membuatku tidak kuat mampu menghilang karena Mamori. Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai kebenaran. Aku tidak boleh menyangkal itu. Arigatou, Mamori'

*************************OWARII*************************

Huffttt, akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Kepanjangan, ya? Aduh, gomen~ne! Hiruma dijadiin OOC di akhir cerita, agak aneh, ya? Hadeehhh…. Ichimaru tidak bakat membuat fict Romance . Ya, sejelek-jeleknya fict ini, review-nya jangan lupa, ya? Domo Arigatou ^^.


End file.
